


Tenuous

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Prison, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Immediately after the Boss wakes up from her coma, she realizes how weak her body had become from the lack of physical activity.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 8





	Tenuous

Where the fuck was I? I couldn’t see but I could hear muffled voices that I didn't recognize, some weird beeping noise that kept popping up every few seconds and someone was touching me but I couldn't tell who.  
I attempted to lift my arm to get whoever it was off me but my body didn't respond, my limbs felt heavy and I could hardly move them, what the fuck was going on? Suddenly there was a hand on my face, I tried to scream but there was something in my mouth that went down my throat, the same was the case for my nose, it felt as if they should be blocked but I could breathe just fine. Then the person pulled whatever went inside my nostrils and esophagus out of me, it was a disgusting feeling as that shit was being dragged out of my body, once it was finally out my eyes watered and I had to cough, then the hands were back on my face as they removed something from my skin, my head was lifted up and I felt movement around the back of my skull as if they were unwrapping it, with every layer that was removed my vision became brighter until I was blinded by a glaringly bright light.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the lightness of the room, I blinked a few times but my vision remained blurry, I could make out the silhouette of a woman leaning over me, she was saying something about an explosion - That's right! I was on the yacht with that Oldman or whatever the fuck his name was, I remembered hearing the beeping of a bomb before I made a run for it but it blew up before I managed to get off the boat and then - my body jerked as I relived the memory of being blasted into the water, I flew face first into the cold and wet abyss, my entire body was submerged, I panicked, I hated bodies of water, I could hardly swim and just flailed my arms and legs around, I thought I was drowning, I began to choke, I tried to scream for help but water filled my lungs, I was lashing out until my arms were suddenly pinned down and I snapped back to reality, I was still lying on a bed in this bright room, two men dressed as security guards on either side of me were holding one arm each, seems like in my frenzy I was able to move my limbs just fine but it was surprisingly difficult to struggly against their grip, even when they only used one hand each to hold me still, why was I so weak? As I was looking at my sleeves and down my body I saw the orange jumpsuit I was wearing, "Fuck, I'm in prison," I realized.

"Think she's calmed down," one of them said, "Still tenuous from the coma," the other one added. Coma? What fucking coma? The guards walked off, "...let's get a hold of Troy," Troy was here? Why would the guards speak to him? Nothing made any sense to me. I lay there for a while trying to move my body, they made the mistake of not cuffing me to the bed, since they thought I wasn’t in any shape to start trouble, I could lift my arms a bit higher now and felt my legs again, but when I attempted to clench my fists I could hardly do it, there was no strength in me, just how long was this coma the guards mentioned? Before I went to meet that old guy on the boat I stocked up on souls, then again the explosion had damaged my body a lot and I had to regenerate a good amount it, my eyes widened in shock as I realized that putting all my energy into fixing up my body must have left none to hide my demonic features but if they saw me with a tail or horns why did I wake up in a prison rather than some government facility where they'd cut me open and whatnot, I checked my hands, no claws, I couldn't feel my wings or tail squished between my body and the mattress, I felt for my teeth with my tongue - yep, fangs and if I had to guess my catlike eyes were visible as well, maybe they didn't notice or thought they were contacts.

"Psst! Hey!" I heard a voice next to me, I groggily turned my head to the side where I saw a curtain get pulled back, revealing the face of a young Hispanic boy, "Is it really you?" he asked me, "Do I-" I coughed, my throat was dry and sore, "Do I know you?" I finally managed to get out, "My brother was in the Saints and he told me all about you...listen we gotta get you outta here," he explained, so he was a Saint, that’s why he wore that purple beanie, "Well I'm sure if we ask nicely..." it was still difficult for me to speak but at least I did speak, before this I hardly spoke a word, at least not in English, I could understand the language perfectly but always had trouble pronouncing it but as I heard myself speak now it sounded almost natural, as if I had learned it while I was in this coma, "I know a way out..." he confidently said but I didn't buy it, "Yeah? Then why are you still here?" he looked at me as he thought about what to say, "I heard you were in here and I wanted to bust you out..." bullshit, he wasn't telling me everything so I gave him a flat look, "Getting out of here's a two man job and no one else will give it a try..." he finally admitted, however I couldn't just take his word for it, "You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?" he looked kind of offended when I had said that, "Come on, I just got myself shanked so I could get a chance to talk to you, doesn't that show I'm loyal?" I looked at the wound in his side that he was covering with his hand, "It shows that you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed," I pointed out matter-of-factly, "Your injury could put this escape you have planned in jeopardy, you know," "I'm trying to help you!" he raised his voice, I liked it but I had to challenge him a bit more to see if he was trustworthy, "You know what I got the last time I trusted someone? Blown the fuck up," I was curious how he'd counter that, "You need me," he simply replied, "Come on kid, you gotta give me something better than that," I thought as I sat up a little, it hurt like shit but I couldn't let him notice, "The hell I do, I got the Saints," how could he top that? The others were probably about to storm in here and get me out of this place at any minute, why would I have needed him? "Heh, sure you do," he said with a laugh that I really didn't appreciate, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I was getting irritated by his vagueness, "How long do you think you've been out?" he questioned with a smug look, I actually had no answer for that, if I had known the extent of the injuries I had sustained from the explosion I could have guessed how long it would have taken my body to heal, "Uh, I dunno man... 2-3 weeks?" I estimated, his look told me otherwise, he started to rant, "Look, I know you think you're a badass but do you even know where you're at?" I didn't think I was a badass, I knew it, "Without me you'll be wandering around the prison for hours. Even if you manage to hide from the guards that long, and if you actually figure out how to make it outside these walls you're just gonna find out that you're sitting on a goddamn island," Oh fuck, not an island, "And I'm pretty sure you can't out swim the coast guard," he had me there, I couldn't swim, period. So he must have had other means of escaping, "You got a boat stashed here?" I wondered, "No, but I know where we're gonna steal one," I guess he was right, what other choice did I have if I wanted to get out of here, I still had problems moving after all, I didn't know if I could even fight if it came to that, "Alright, let's get out of here." 

I got up by sliding over one leg at a time until I was finally sitting on the edge of the bed, so far so good, just gotta slowly slide off and get on my feet, easier said than done, I applied weight to my right foot, then my left but as soon as I slipped off the bed my knees gave in, "Oh fuck!" I fell to the floor like a ragdoll, "Ow..." I groaned as I lay on the white tiles, the young guy quickly rushed over to help me back on my feet, "This is gonna be difficult," he realized, how long had I been out to be in this bad of a shape? I had to ask him once we made it out of here, escaping was more important for now. Once I was standing again I tried to keep my balance, "If you, uh, need to lean on me as support, just say so," he said with a flushed face, nice try kid, I was already slowly getting adjusted to walking, fighting might still be a problem though, unless I managed to get a gun, "Shouldn't you tell me your name first?" I questioned him, I could tell he was embarrassed, so I decided not to tease him any further, I still needed him after all, "I'm Carlos," he answered, "Nice to meet you Carlos," I said as I weakly shook his hand, "And you are...?" he asked in return, "Getting the hell out of here," I replied, ignoring his actual question, “Lead the way!”


End file.
